Missed You
by TKS-bishies
Summary: Atobe is pissed off. His artwork is ruined and his bed is full of clothes. Jirou is in trouble. Read and find out why!


WooHoo (: it's my first ever Prince Of Tennis fanfiction. Hope it's not too bad. its kinda fluffy ^^ I totally love fluff with Atobe in it. HAHA. Okay, enjoy xP

R&R PLEASEEEEEEE

Atobe Keigo was pissed off. He had left his house, or rather, his mansion, to attend a meeting in the USA which his father forced him to. Now he came home, to find that his artwork that he did before leaving the mansion, was ruined. His perfect artwork, which he had redid three times and spent half a day on, was RUINED, by what he thinks is... a string of drool. He felt like pulling his hair out but only plebeians did that and Atobe Keigo was no plebeian. Besides, his hair was just too precious. He had no other choice. He just had to spend his evening redoing it again.

As if that wasn't enough, he had walked into his room to be faced by a huge mountain of his clothes piled on his bed. More specifically, a mountain of his DESIGNER clothes piled on his SILK bed. This time round, Atobe barely stopped himself from stamping his foot on the ground in a fit of anger and frustration. He had a good idea who had caused his bad mood. After all, there was only one person other than his parents, whom he allowed to go into his room and study.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Atobe opened his mouth...

And screamed at the top of his voice.

"**JIROU! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHY DID YOU MESS UP ORE-SAMA'S THINGS. NOW ORE-SAMA WILL HAVE TO SPEND AN ENTIRE DAY PACKING UP MY STUFF. I CAN'T HAVE A SERVANT DO THAT BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH ORE-SAMA's CLOTHES. AND WHAT ABPUT MY ARTWORK? PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE YOUR DROOL LYING AROUND. COME HERE NOW JIROU. DON'T MAKE ORE-SAMA WAIT**!"

At that, Atobe's mountain of clothes shifted. Atobe blinked once, then twice, to make sure he wasn't seeing things. There, it shifted again. This time, Atobe did stomp his way towards his bed. He was angry and frustrated and was not in the mood to deal with anymore weird things. What he saw made him blinked rapidly again before his stared at the bed and stuttered... No, Atobe, the Ice King, never stutters. He was merely clearing his throat. As said, Atobe cleared his throat (stuttered) in anger and then blew his top. An angry tirade of words began pouring out of his mouth once again. Really, it was unbecoming of him to lose his composure twice in a row. But, who cares, he was angry and he was at home and he was staring at one sleepily yawning Akutagawa Jirou.

** "JIROU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING IN THE MIDDLE OF ORE-SAMA'S MOUNTAIN OF CLOTHES. I SAID YOU COULD SLEEP ON MY BED, BUT I'D NEVER SAID YOU COULD SLEEP ON MY CLOTHES. IS THAT DROOL I SEE ON MY JEANS. I JUST BOUGHT THAT FROM PARIS LAST..."**

** "Kei-kun?" **Jirou's innocent voice put a stop to Atobe's angry shouting. **"KEI-KUN IT'S REALLY YOU. NE KEI-KUN, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"** This time, shouting was heard once again, but it was in an overly cheerful voice. And Jirou leapt into Atobe's chest without warning. Surprised, Atobe stumbled backwards, before gently but firmly pushing Jiroh away from him.

** "Jirou, Ore-sama is still very angry. Explain your actions now. Ore-sama now has to spend one whole day packing my clothes and redoing my artwork when Ore-sama could have been shopping or preening Ore-sama's hair." **

Looking up into Atobe's hard eyes, Jirou backed away and sat down on the bed again, head hanging low like a wounded puppy. At that, Atobe felt a pang in his chest, but he refused to forgive Jirou before Jirou explained his actions.

In a small voice, Jirou said **"Ne Kei-kun.. When you left for work, I missed you a lot. You asked me not to call you and I really wanted to hear your voice. So I went to your office. After listening to your voice from your voice recorder, I was soothed to sleep and accidentally fell asleep on you desk, which must have been where your artwork was located. I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drool on it." **

Looking down at Jirou, Atobe's eyes softened. However, he wasn't going to let Jirou off so easily. He softened his tone, and asked **"Then what about my clothes?" **

At that, Jirou fidgeted uncomfortably and a blush rose up his cheeks and travelled all the way to his neck.

** "Eto... Ano... That's.. That's because I missed your scent and couldn't really sleep peacefully without you. So I.. I.. Attempted to find your scent and ended up sleeping in the middle of all your clothes." At that, Jirou finally looked up and Atobe saw tears swimming in Jirou's miserable chocolate brown eyes. "I... I slept here for the three days you weren't here cause I wanted to see you first. I forgot that your clothes were really important too. I'm sorry Kei-kun. I'll.. I'll leave now so that you can pack your things."**

Looking at Jirou's near to breaking into tears state, Atobe felt his heart almost break. Instinctively, he pulled Jirou into his arms and held him in a tight hug.

** "Ore-sama missed you too. Ore-sama really did." **And no other words were needed. Jirou knew that he was forgiven and that he was missed and Atobe knew that Jirou missed him. And that was enough for the both of them.

R&R please.


End file.
